He needs you
by Morderetfan4life
Summary: Mordecais' and my POVs. Takes place during the episodes steak me Amadeus and Laundry woes as well as afterwards. I was there that night at the restuarant when Mordecai asked margaret to be his girlfriend. I feel so sorry for the poor guy so I try my best to reunite the two. Will I be successful? Rated M for mild violence and strong language. Morderet. I'm the OC in the story.
1. That fateful night his POV and mine

My like what 25th Morderet story? This is mostly going to be Mordecai and an OC. The OC in this is story is Me! This story will be from Mordecais' POV and my own POV.

Mordecais' POV

My day with Margaret had started out so perfectly. We layed together on a hill holding hands, rode bikes, and went out to eat together. Later on that night had went just as perfect. We went to a carnival and walked down the boardwalk togetehr with ice cream when we saw a gold-painted man dancing and we joined in. We had taken picture together in a photo booth, the very last one was my favorite. It was a picture of Margaret kissing me on the forehead. Our night ended just as perfect as we kissed on the ferris wheel. Little did we know our world was about to change forever.

My POV

I watched as Mordecai was getting ready for his date with Margaret. I was so excited when I heard him say to Rigby "I'm gonna ask Margaret to offcially be my girlfriend." Little did Mordecai or I know of the devastating blow that was going to come that night.

At steak me Amadeus (still my POV)

I watched as the chaos escalated between the Capicola gang and the park workers. My attnetion then turned to Mordecai and Margaret as they crawled under a table to talk in private. I crossed my fingers thinking "Come on, Margaret, YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO BE HIS GIRLFRIEND! YOU LOVE HIM AND YOU KNOW IT!" little was I aware of what was going to happen when Mordecai asked.

I watched as Mordecai took Margarets' hands and asked lovingly "Margaret, will you be my girlfriend?"

I had thought to myself "THIS IS IT! THIS IS THEIR BIG MOMENT! IT'S FINALLY GOING TO HAPPEN AND THEY'RE FINALLY GOING TO BE TOGETHER!" I was very unaware of the devastating event that would happen next.

I watched as Margaret sighed and said "Mordecai, there's something I need to tell you. For the first time in my life I feel like I could be in a real relationship that could actually go somwehre, but there's this,"

I saw that Margaret was holding up an acceptance letter from Milten university and thought "Oh, no, what's going to happen!?"

I had watched as she said to Mordecai "I got into my dream school. I really like you Mordecai, and what we have is special, but I may never get this opportunity again,"

I had thought to myself "NO, NO, NO! MARGARET DON'T DO IT! DON'T SAY NO JUST BECAUSE YOU GOT INTO MILTEN! A LONG DISTANCE RELATIONSHIP IS ANOTHER OPTION! SURE IT'S NOT THE BEST, BUT IT'S STILL AN OPTION!" if only I had said that aloud instead of just thinking it to myself the next part could've been avoided.

Margaret cried as she said to Mordecai "I'm sorry, but I can't be your girlfriend." I watched as Margaret ran out of the restuarant sobbing and I looked over to Mordecai and had just as shocked of an expression on my face as he did. There was a bit of differnece between our reactions though. I'm sure Mordecai was crying his eyes out on the inside, but on the outside all that was seen was the shocked epression he had on his face. I, on the other hand, burst into tears and cried silently to myself.

I walked out after this but as I walked away I heard the leader of the Capicola gang shout "YOU KIDDING ME!? SCHOOL IS OVERRATED! I DIDN'T GO TO SCHOOL AND LOOK AT ME!"

I poked my head back in just in time to see the Capicola gang get blown up and to hear the restuarant owner say "Nobody talks that way about a college education in my restuarant."

I ran away after this sobbing uncontrolablly thinking "IT SHOULD'VE ENDED DIFFERENTLY! THIS CAN'T BE HOW THEIR HISTORY ENDS!"

**At Pops' house (still my POV)**

Mordecai and I sat on opposite sides of the roof watching the sunset together. We were both feeling upset and heartbroken over what had happened in the restuarant. Just then I saw Rigby come out on the roofwith a six-pack of soda for Mordecai.

I listened as Rigby asked "Yo, you take Margaret to the airport?"

Mordecai didn't even look at Rigby as he said "Yeah."

Rigby, being supportive for at last once in his damn life asked "You wanna talk about it?"

Mordecai still didn't look at Rigby and just simply said "No."

Rigby sat down next to Mordecai and handed him a can of soda which Mordecai took a sip of as the two watched the sun set together.

I thought to myself as I looked at Rigby "You need to be supportive like that ALL THE TIME! Don't go back to being a selfish, rude, and heartless bastard." little was I aware of what was going to happen over the next few days.

**There's the first chapter it's Mordecais' and my POV of what happened in steak me Amadeus. The next part is going to be mine and Mordecais' POV of what happened in laundry woes.**


	2. Love knows no distance

**Here's mine and Mordecais' POV of what happened in laundry woes.**

**My POV**

I watched as poor Mordecai lay on his bed his feathers all ruffled and messy. He had been like this before when he had thought Margaret was engaged to a man who was actually her cousin. I had felt sorry for him then, but NOW!? Oh my gosh, there aren't enough words to express how sorry I feel for the poor guy. The love of his life and his soulmate had just moved like thousands of miles away and had left him behind. Was I a little mad at Margaret? Yes. Did I understand that she didn't have a choice? Yes. Was this her fault? Yes. I still felt sorry for poor Mordecai, though. I watched as Benson wanted to say something, but before he could Rigby stopped him. **(I couldn't help but cry during this part of the episode when I first watched it. I CAN'T BELIEVE THE WAY THEY STARTED IT OUT! WHY THE HELL DID THEY DO THAT!? IT JUST ISN'T FAIR IT WAS DEVASTATING ENOUGH SEEING THAT THE FIRST TIME!)**

I watched as Mordecais' pain got worse and worse each day. I watched as he also got better with the help of his friends.

**Mordecais' POV**

Rigby and I were doing laundry and as usual Rigby was complaining.

Rigby complained "Man, laundry takes forever!"

I told him "You know, it would go faster if you helped out."

He told me "Nah, man, you got this," Rigby took a sip of a soda he was drinknig and said to me "Besdies, you've only got one sweater left," he picked up the sweater and said "One pnik sweater," I looked at the sweater and was shocked when I realized that sweater belonged to Margaret. Rigby said "Oh, no," Rigby dropped his soda on the ground as I backed up. He told me "Don't do it, man. Don't do anything you're going to regret." I didn't listen to him. I sniffed the sweater deeply and all my favorite memories of Margaret and I together came back to me.

A few hours later Rigby tagged along with me as I went to drop the sweater off to Margaret at Milten. I told Rigby we were just gonig to go to the post office so I could mail the sweater to Margaret.

On our way to Milten I passed by the post office purposely.

Rigby asked me "We're going to her college, aren't we?"

I had finally decided to stop lying to Rigby so I told him the truth and said "Yes."

After hours of driving I was getting tired and almost went off the road.

Rigby freaked out but I told him I was fine.

All of a sudden that bastard started doing the most stupid rap ever.

Rigby began rapping "Not fine, not fine. You've been driving all this time, your eyes they must be blind."

I said to Rigby "Cut it out."

The dumbass just wouldn't listen to me and continued to rap. "Not fine, not fine. How can you say you're fine? Thinking 'bout that sweater, gott pull yourself together. This plan would only hurt, you can never make it work!"

I said to Rigby, getting annoyed "Rigby! Quit it!"

Again the fucking asshole wouldn't listen to me and continued on. "Not fine, not fine. You're anything but fine. Ditch the stupid swetaer, you should be moving on! The past is in the past, you and Margaret said so long."

This time Rigby really started to piss me off.

I yelled at him again saying "I SAID CUT IT OUT!" I then asked him "Why are you so against me giving Margaret back her sweater?"

Rigby said to me "Cuase it's not about the sweater, and you know it," the next things he said to me was just bullshit "You gotta forget about Margaret."

I couldn't believe what I was hearing. Rigby's supposed to be my best friend and support me no matter what, but with Margaret, it's like he just deosn't get that she's the love of my lfie and that I need her to be happy. **(This is my honest opnion of how Rigby treats Mordecai when it coems to Mordecais' crush on Margaret. RIGBY'S A FUCKING BASTARD AND HE JUST TREATS MORDECAI LIKE CRAP WHEN IT COMES TO HIS CRUSH ON MARGARET! SERIOUSLY, I CAN'T STAND THAT FUCKING ASSHOLE!)**

I said to Rigby "Dude, Margaret's important to me, I can't just forget her."

Rigby told me I needed to get over Margaret. WHY THE FUCK WOULD HE SAY THAT!? I LOVE MARGARET WITH ALL MY HEART! I'M NEVER GOING TO GET OVER HER, EVER! **(At least I hope he never will. All their history can't just be thrown away just because Margaret's like 1,000 miles away, it just wouldn't be fair!)**

Just then Rigby said something to me that pushed me over the edge. He called me a sad sack chump and I got really pissed off at him and kicked him out of the car. Shotrly after that I continued driving.

I said to myself "Stupid Rigby," I then asked myself "Why can't he back me up? I'm just trying to give her back her sweater, right?"

Just then Margaret's sweater came to life and wrapped its' arms around me.

It said to me "Of course, of course you are, Mordecai."

I got really confused and asked "Huh?"

The sweater said to me "You're just trying to do the right thing. I understand completely."

I said "I knew you would," I then asked "Why can't Rigby?" I said "I know he means well. Maybe I shouldn't have kicked him out. Maybe I should go back and get him. If you talked to him, he'll understand."

The sweater said to me "Now, now, there's no need for that. The sweater's the only thing that matters. Forget Rigby." **(I totally agree with that, seroisusly I have no idea why Mordecai is friend with Rigby when all Rigby does is insult him and other bullshit like that. I absolutely hate this episode, but I agree with this and the next few things that sweater says.)**

I asked feeling confused "Forget Rigby?"

The sweater told me "He'll never understand. He'll only get in the way." **(Again I totally agree with this. Man this sweater's smart, so what if it's evil!? It knows what it's talking about. I hate Rigby and that jackass can go die in a hole for all I give a shit. Sorry about all this cursing IT'S JUST RIGBY REALLY PISSES ME OFF! MAN I FUCKING HATE THAT ASSHOLE! Also, sorry if you're a Rigby fan and reading this make you mad. I just can't stand him and I had to get all my anger out somehow.)**

The sweater had said to me "The sooner you give Margaret the sweater, the sooner she'll quit school and be with you! The two of you wil be together forever!" **(Honestly I believe that if Mordecai had given Margaret her sweater back, she would've realized that he loves her with all his heart and will do ANYTHING to be with her. If he'd continued she would've been so happy to see him I just know it, and she probably would've wanted to go back home with him.)**

The swetaer and I had begun to fight and I started to think about what Rigby had said. Of course my head was telling one thing and my heart was telling me another.

I said what I was thinking in my head "Rigby's right. I shouldn't be doing this. I need to get over Margaret!" **(Mordecai's my favorite character in the show, but sometimes he says something I don't agree with, and this is one of them. Here's what I thought when I heard that part, "NO YOU DON'T, MORDECAI! YOU DON'T NEED TO GET OVER MARGARET! YOU NEED TO CHASE AFTER HER AND CONVINCE HER TO COME BACK!" I guess Rigby was getting inside from pestering him too much and made him say something he didn't mean and something THAT WILL NEVER HAPPEN!)**

In my heart I was thinking "Maybe the sweater has a point. MARGARET'S THE LOVE OF MY LFIE AND I NEED TO BE WITH HER! I should continue to do this and then ask Margaret to come back and tell her how much I love her."

I listened to my head instead I guess, which was a big mistake. **(It was a massive mistake for him to do that, but maybe he didn't really have a choice.)** If only there were somebody out who could help me realize how much I need Margaret and that I can't just give up on her.

**My POV**

I watched at Milten from in the forest as Mordecai threw the sweater in the trash. I saw Margaret turn her head but see nobody there.

I thought to myself "Oh, Margaret, if only you knew how much Mordecai loves you and how much you mean to him."

I was determined to everything in my power to convince the two to not give up on one another and to be together.

I thought "First I need to help Mordecai realize how much he needs Margaret and remind of all his good times with her."

**I am determined to get Morderet back together. Will I succeed or fail?**


	3. I help them to see the light

**I tried taking Mordecai to a place where he and Margaret shared one of their biggest moments. Will I be able to convince him to not give up on the hope that she'll come back?**

I started to head back to the house and got there to wait for Mordecai and Rigby to come home.

I thought to myself when I got to the house "If this doesn't work, then I don't know what will."

I passed by the parkside Luxe building and stood there for a moment.

I went inisde the building and saw that is still ahd all the decorations from the party Mordecai, Rigby, and Eileen threw for Margaret. I also saw all the ghosts there that helped with the party.

I asked them "Hey, can you guys help me with something?"

Johnny Emp'r'r said to me "Anything you want, name it."

I asked "Well, first of all did you guys hear about what happened with Mordecai and Margaret?"

Cool Shade said "Yeah, we sure did, bummer for the poor guy."

Daryl asked me "How's he holding up?"

I shook my head and said "The guy's lost all hope and he wants to give up on Margaret. IT JUST WOULDN'T BE THE SAME IF HE DID! I NEED TO CONVINCE TO NOT GIVE UP HOPE ON HER!" I then asked "Will you guys help me, please?"

Johnny asked me "Why do you need our help?"

I said "Well this a place that may be special to Mrodecai because of the slow dance he shared here with Margaret. I want to remind him of all the good times he had with her, and then maybe he'll see that he can't just give up on her."

Cool Shade smiled at me and said "What a sweet girl."

Dyral said "You got that right, dude."

Johnny and I shook hands and he said to me "We'll do anything to help out a friend in need."

I said "Thanks. I'll go get Mordecai and bring him down here."

I ran up to the house and went into the room Mrodecai and Rigby share.

I sat on Mordecais' bed and waited for him to return.

As I was waiting I said "Mordecai needs to remember all the good times he had with Margaret and not focus on the fact she's 1,000 or more miles away."

Just then I heard the door downstairs close and heard footsteps as well as arguing.

I heard Rigby saying "Okay, dude, I thought you over her already."

I could hear Mordecai crying as he shouts "WHY THE HELL DO YOU DO THIS TO ME!? YOU SHOULD BE COMFORTING ME AND TRYING TO CHEER ME UP, BUT INSTEAD YOU JUST TREAT ME LIKE SHIT!" he then walked into the room and slammed the door behind him. He saw me sitting on the bed and he saw the deep sense of sympathy in my eyes.

I patted the spot on the bed next to me. Mordecai sat down next to me and covered his eys and continued to cry.

I put my hand on his shoulder and said sincerely "I'm so sorry about what's happened with Margaret. I know how much you love her and how much you want to be with her."

I told Mordecai who I was before because I'd been here before, not sure how or why I got there, but I didn't care.

He looked at me and said "Thanks, Cassandra, you're a very kind girl and I'm so lucky to call you my friend."

I said "Yeah, unlike somebody we know," I then asked confused and angered with Rigby "Why the hell are you friends with that bastard in the first place?"

Mordecai said to me "I really don't know, Cassandra."

I asked Mordecai "Would you like to visit some of the places where you and Margaret shared special memories?"

Mordecai said "I don't know. Maybe I shouldn't try to dwell too much on the past. I mean it's not like we can go back in time and change what happened."

I shook my head and said "Not true. I remember that time that you kissed Margaret in her car, but you had bad breath, and you went back in time trying to fix it."

Mordecai says "Well, after that all our times machines got broken, so we can't go back and change this," Mordecai cries harder as he says "No matter how badly I want to."

I hugged Mordecai and said "It's going to be okay. Margaret's going to be back eventually. You won't be apart forever."

Mordecai calms down and asks me "So where'd you want to go, Cassandra?"

I said "To the parkside luxe if that's okay with you. I know it may be a little difficult for you now, so if you don't want to go there I understand."

Mordecai says to me "No, we can go there if you really want to."

**Mordecais' POV**

Cassnadra and I exited the room and as we passed by Rigby he wanted to say something to me, but I just pushed him over and then as he was laying on the ground, Cassandra looked back at him and flipped him off. **(I actually do that to Rigby in real life as well. Even when I watch one of my favorite epsidoes meteor moves. THE ENDING OF THAT EPISODE WAS AMAZING! RIGBY WAS A MAJOR ASSHOLE IN THAT EPISDOE THOUGH AND HE REALLY PISSED ME OFF! THE ENDING TOTOALLY MAKES ME FORGET THOUGH! *squeals with excitement*)**

When we'd gotten to parkside luxe Cassandra held open the doors for me. I went inside and looked around.

I said "Well, this place hasn't changed at all since our party, so that's good. I could come here think about the party and look back on it and remember the fun times I had here."

Just then all three of the ghosts from the night of the party reappeared.

They said to me "We all heard about what happened. We're so sorry, man."

Johnny says "At least you got another to party with your special girl before she went away."

I said sadly "Yeah, that's true."

Cassnadra put her hand on my shoulder and said "I know you miss Margaret, and I know you're sad, which is okay, but instead of thinking about how far away she is, you should be thinking about the good times you had with her when she was here."

I smiled at her and said "You're right. I need to think more about the fun times It's okay for me to be sad, but I shouldn't get so depressed I lose hope in ever seeing her again."

**My POV**

I thought to myself "MY PLAN'S FINALLY WORKING! Now I just need to convince Margaret to come back and everything will be okay again!"

**At Milten (Still my POV)**

Margaret was in her room studying for a test when I came in.

She was surprised to see me there.

She asks shocked "Cassandra, what in the world are you doing here?"

I got right to the point and said "Margaret you need to come home, like tomorrow."

Margaret says "I have a test tomorrow."

I took the pictures of Mordecai from Margarets' wall and handed them to her.

I said "Margaret, you may not know this, but back home things just aren't the same for Mordecai since you left. He loves you and needs you with him. You need to go home."

Margaret began to tear up and says "As much as I want to go home, I just can't, Cassandra. I need to be here so I can study for my journalism major. Trust me, there have been several days when I wanted and wished I could just run back home," she then asked "What if somebody had found out and wanted to know where I went and why I left iithout saying anything?"

I sighed and said "Margaret, that doesn't matter! All that matters is you and Mordecai being together! You two are perfect for each other and you know it!" I then asked "And what about all your other friends back home, huh? What about Eileen?"

Margaret says "I've talked to Eileen from time to time. Things haven't been easy for her at the coffee shop, but she says she's okay and she understands why I had to leave."

I said "Margaret look, it's your choice, you can go home and make Mordecai happy again, or you can stay her and I'll just watch as Mordecai dies inside more and more each day."

Margaret said guiltly "I knew this would be hard on Mordecai, but I had no idea it was going to be that hard on him."

I crossed my arms and said "Maybe it wouldn't have been so hard on him if you'd said yes when he asked you to be his girlfriend," I then asked in a bitter tone "Ever hear of a long distance relationship?"

Margaret sighs and syas to me "Cassandra, look, I love Mordecai, I really do, but a long distance relationship probably wouldn't work out even for two people like us who love each other very much."

I said angrily "BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN TRY! Maybe, it'd gone a little different if you tried to be his girlfriend while you were here and things got too difficult, BUT YOU DIDN'T EVEN GIVE IT A CHANCE!"

Margaret looked deep nito my eyes and saw the tears falling from my eyes.

She asked "You really want Mordecai and I to be together, don't you?"

I said "More than anything. Margaret, you need to go home as soon as possible."

Margaret said "Okay, I will take my test tomorrow and then I'll leave this school and never look back."

I said with a smile "Great. Hey, sorry I was so hard on you."

Margaret told me "It's cool, Cassandra, I get it."

I said "I'm going to find a place to crash up here and then I'll leave with you tomorrow."

Margaret says "Sounds like a plan. We're in this together, and I can't wait to get back home."

I said "Well, I'll let you get back to your studying. Good luck on your test tomorrow."

Margaret said "Thanks for everything, Cassandra."

I said "No problem, Margaret." before heading out the door to find a place to sleep for the night.

**At a days' inn hotel**

I got ready for bed that night and thought to myself "Tomorrow's going to be one hell of a ride. I just know it'll all be worth it when I get Margaret back home though."

**I just convinced Margaret to come back home. When we get back everything's going to be back to nornal.**


	4. Reuniting the two

**In this chapter Margaret and I arrive back at the park. Mordecai gets the surprise of his life and I'm very pleased with myself and the work I did.**

**At the park**

**Mordecais' POV**

I was working on raking the leaves with Muscle Man and HFG **(Mordecai had enough of Rigby for a while. He was too pissed off at that bastard to do anything with him, BUT CAN YOU REALLY BLAME HIM!? I sure as hell don't! *deep breath in, deep breath out* okay I'm calmed down enough now to continue.) **

I was having a hard time trying to focus on my work though. I couldn't stop thinking about Margaret.

Muscle Man noticed the look on my face and asked me "Everything okay, bro?"

I said "No, Muuscle Man, I'm very upset."

Muscle Man put his hand on my shoulder and said "I understand your pain, bro. That one time when Starla broke up with me I was devastated. So devstated you and uh, a certain somebody, had to do all my work for me." **(I may still talk about another certain person in this story, but when I do, I'm not gonig say his name, just words I think are good for describing him like "bastard" or "asshole")**

I said to Muscle Man "I just don't get it. He's supposed to be my best friend, but instead he's a big bastard to me!"

Muscle Man says concerned "Hey, don't let that dickhead get to you, bro. He's not you're friend, and he's not worth getting all worked up about."

I took a deep breath and calmed down.

I smiled at Muscle Man and said "Thanks for the comfort, dude. This is what I needed from, you know what I'm just going to forget about him. It's like when I was driving to Milten to give Magraret back her sweater, it had come to life after I kicked a certain somebody out of the car and told me to just forget about him and that he'd only get in the way. At first I thought it was weird what I was hearing, but I now know that sweater was just trying to get me to do the right thing."

Muscle Man asks "The sweater actually came to life?"

Just before I could answer I saw a red car pull up.

I said excitedly "OH MY GOSH! SHE'S BACK!"

Muscle Man asks "WHOA, MARGARET'S BACK!?"

I said excitedly "OH MY GOSH! SHE'S BACK, SHE'S BACK!"

My POV

Margaret and I had gotten out of the car and Mordecai ran to Margaret hugging her tightly.

I saw everybody else gather around them and everybody except a certain asshole was applauding and cheering.

I looked to that certain person who wasn't appluading and glared at him. He just walked into the house.

Margaret asks "Whoa, what's his deal?"

Mordecai and I said together "He's just a bastard."

I watched as Mordecai looked at Margaret and said "I don't care about him anymore. I'M JUST GALD YOU'RE BACK MARGARET!"

The two kissed and I squealed like crazy as everyone else cheered.

Margaret says to Mordecai "I'm sorry for leaving you. I'm never making that mistake again."

Mordecai said to Margaret while crying happily "I'm never gonig to let go of you again," he then looked at me and said "Thanks so much for reuniting Margaret and I together, Cassandra. I don't know if we'd be together if it weren't for you."

I said still excited from the kiss "No problem, Mordecai. If you ever need a friend to help you out, you know who to find."

Mordecai says "This is true." he and I fist bumped with each other before I asked "Hey, does anybody know of a good place I could stay?"

Mordecai said to me "While for reuniting me with the love of my life I think you could stay here for as long you'd like. It only seems fair that I help you in your time of need like you did with me."

I said to Mordecai "Aw, cool, thanks so much, dude!"

Mordecai and I high-fived and he said to me "No problem."

I looked at Benson and asked "Is it alright with you if I stay here."

Benson smiled and said "By all means, Cassandra. You may stay here as long as you wish."

I asked "So where would I sleep at night?"

Mordecai said kindly "I wouldn't mind giving up my bed and sleeping on the couch."

I was okay with the thought of sleeping in that room except for one major detail.

I frowned and asked "What about that other person who sleep up there?"

Benson said "Don't worry, Cassandra. I'll take care of him."

I calmed down and said to Benson "Thanks, cause I'm not sharing a room with that asshole."

Mordecai said "I'm surprised I did for so long."

Margaret said a little surprised "I guess he's not as nice as he used to be."

Mordecai says angrily "Like he ever even was," Margaret kissed him on the lips which made him forget all about that bastard who pestered him day in and day out. I saw Mordecai look like he were about to faint and he said dreamily "Oh wow, that felt so amazing."

Margaret giggled and said "We definitely have a great connection between us and I guess in a way being apart just made it stronger."

**So I finally got Margaret back home to Mordecai and all her friends. I did a job well done if I do say so myself.**


	5. A certain asshole gets fired

**In this chapter Benson fires that certain bastard from the park and kicks him out of the house.**

**Mordecais' POV**

I was having fun hanging out with Margaret when somebody came up to me and complained "UGH! I know you two were seperated for what felt like an eternity to you, BUT DO YOU NEED SPEND EVERY MOMENT TOGETHER!?"

I shouted "GET THE HELL OUT OF HERE, YOU BASTARD!"

Margaret glared at uh... that dickhead **(Almost put up his name, but then I remembered I said I wasn't going to mention his name anymore) **and she snapped at him saying "YEAH! MORDECAI AND I HAVE BEEN APART FOR MONTHS AND WE'RE FINALLY BACK WITH EACH OTHER AGAIN! GET THE FUCK AWAY FROM US!"

That asshole protested to Margaret "YEESH, WHAT'S YOUR PROBLEM!? I NEVER DID ANYTHING TO YOU!"

Just then I saw Benson and said to that dickhead "Later, you jackass. Benson talked with Cassandra and she said she doesn't want you around anymore, so I'm tihnking Bensons' gonig to take care of that," I then looked at Margaret and said "Let's get out of here. When Benson gets pissed off sometimes he can be kind of frightening."

Margaet kissed me and said "Thanks for the warning."

That bastard said to us "HEY, NO FAIR! YOU CAN'T JUST LEAVE ME HERE!"

Margaret and I were already gone when that bastard had complained to us.

**My POV**

After the happy couple left I showed up with a big smile on my face cause I knew what was coming and I'd been waiting for it for the past week since I'd been staying at the park.

Benson walked up to that asshole and his gumballs were red which made me laugh to myself. **(This is what happens when Benson gets pissed off in the show and his face gets red. I JUST LOVE SEEING THAT! IT'S SO FUNNY! The funniest Benson flip-out to me is the one at the end of think positive. I always play that part 4 times when I watch that episode. ONCE ISN'T ENOUGH IT'S TOO HILAROUS! The first time I play it, I act it out, the other 3 times I laugh so hard I can't breathe. Anyways on with the story) **

The bastard asked Benson angrily "And what the hell would you possibly want?"

Benson shouts "I WANT YOU TO TO EITHER YOUR GODDAMN ACT TOGETHER OR GET THE FUCK OUT OF HERE! NO BETTER YET, JUST GET THE HELL OUT AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

That jackass asked angrily "WHY THE HELL ARE YOU FIRING ME!?"

Benson shouts "YOU NEVER SHOW ME RECPECT, YOU'RE LAZY AND NEVER GET WORK DONE, AND WHEN MARGARET WAS AWAY FROM MORDECAI WHEN HIS HEART WAS IN A MILLION BILLION PEICES, YOU ONLY MADE IT WORSE INSTEAD OF HELPING HIM!"

The bastard said "Oh, like it was really my fault he felt worse!"

Benson shouts "I DON'T WANNA HEAR ANYMORE OF YOUR BULLSHIT! JUST GET THE FUCK OUT OF MY FACE AND DON'T EVER COME BACK!"

That bastard said "Fine! This job was stupid anways."

As that bastard left the park he looked back at me and flipped me off because he knew I was the one who ratted him out. My jaw dropped and I flipped him off as well using both my hands.

After that I went up to Benson and said "Thanks for doing that, Benson, now none of us need to deal with that asshole ever again."

Benson took a deep breath in and out about 5 times and calmed himself down and then turned to me and said "No problem, Cassandra."

**Okay so now Benson just fired that damn asshole so he won't be at the park anymore or in my story anymore for that matter because of how much I despise and hate him. (Punches that asshole out and beats him)**


	6. Done for now

**Actually I don't know what else to put in this story, so I think it's good enough to be considered finished. If I think of something new I'll include it. If you have any suggestions PM them to me.**


End file.
